1000 Push Ups
by Laugh-a-Lot Bear
Summary: Jake and Rosa. The Academy. How and why they are such good friends? Origins story.


1000 Pushups

Jake Peralta had been in the academy for 2 months and it was everything he had dreamt it would be and more. Ever since he had seen Die Hard aged 8 and John McClane had become his main male role model, all he could imagine for his life was being a cop. Getting into the NYPD police academy was the best thing that could've happened for Jake. He loved everything about it; the firearms training, the mock scenarios, even the paperwork. Jake was truly in his element. He, like in high school, had easily made friends with the other recruits, and it wasn't unusual for them, after a hard day, to get drinks together. One recruit in particular had caught his attention. Her name was Rosa Diaz and she was unlike any woman Jake had ever encountered. She was, in the nicest way, a badass. Rosa would undoubtedly be able to kick the ass of any guy and was a straight-shooting, no nonsense woman. She was his polar opposite and nothing intrigued him more than a puzzle.

It was a Thursday night and the recruits were at an Irish pub called Rafferty's. It had become their bar of choice for three reasons; it was the closest bar to the academy, the jukebox had music that was actually bearable and, most importantly, it sold strong European beers that had a higher alcohol content than American beers.

"Cheers!" Jake hollered as he raised his bottle of Newcastle Brown Ale, his new favorite drink, in the air. He made his way around to clink his bottle with everyone, something that he did with every first drink of the night. He noticed that Rosa was nowhere in sight.

"Hey McDonald, I thought Diaz came with us?" he said quizzically to his new buddy.

"Yeah she did." McDonald replied, nodding over to a quiet corner of the pub. "Why? You thinking of making a move Peralta?" his tone sarcastic; Rosa had made it very clear from the outset that she was not the kind of girl who would take being hit on lightly.

"No!" Jake scoffed. "She just so mysterious. I wanna know what's going on with her."

Ignoring the look on McDonald's face, Jake made his way across the pub to Rosa's booth.

"Mind if I sit?"

Rosa looked up from her glass, her face unreadable to Jake. She flicked her head slightly, motioning for him to sit in the free part of the seat.

"Thanks. So Rosa..."

"What do you want Peralta?"

Jake was taken aback by her abruptness, his confidence suddenly leaving him. "Um... I just wanted to get to know you."

Rosa let out a small snort. "Nope. Nobody knows anything about me and I like it that way."

"Oh." was all Jake could muster. He took a long swig of his drink, his mind trying to think of new ways of how to even attempt a conversation starter with her. He looked at her with curiosity, and it wasn't until Rosa spoke that he realized that he had been flat out staring at her.

"Quit it weirdo."

Jake almost laughed at her choice of words. "Weirdo? Really?" he had a small smile on his face.

"Yes. You were staring at me. I hate it when people stare. It's weird. Hence, you're a weirdo."

"Ah ha!" Jake's face twisted into a goofy grin. "Now I know something about you. Mission accomplished."

For the first time in the two months that they had been at the academy, her face appeared to have something other than stoicism on it; it seemed relaxed.

"Want another drink?" he offered, noticing that Rosa's glass was almost empty.

Her eyes almost lit up. "Vodka double. Neat."

After a few drinks, or maybe more than a few, it seemed that Rosa had loosened up. Although her sentences were short and to the point, Jake felt as though they he had actually managed to make a connection with her. Though his intrigue towards her was only growing. He look around Rafferty's and realized that they were the only recruits still there.

"When did everybody leave?" he said, though more to himself than to Rosa.

She downed the rest of her drink. "Lightweights."

Jake looked at his watch. "It's 11.30?" his voice lined with surprise. "I'd better head home. Early start tomorrow."

He rose from his seat and swung his jacket over his shoulders. "See you tomorrow Diaz."

Jake turned around and headed for the door. What he hadn't noticed was that, Rosa too, had gotten up and was right behind him. Taking him by surprise, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the coat check station. She pushed him against the wall and kissed him with a force that he had never been kissed with before. Before it went too far, he pulled his face apart from hers.

"What are you doing?" his voice breathy and higher pitched then normal.

Rosa looked at him, her face the most animated he had seen thus far. Her eyes were seductive, her voice low. "You don't want to do this?"

Jake's mind started to race. "Of course I do. It's just..."

"It's nothing. Just sex."

Her assertiveness turned Jake on, and, before he knew it, her lips were back on his. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. There was a hunger in their kisses, a primal desire pulsing through their veins. Rosa grabbed Jake's hands and pinned them above his head, the restraints making his knees weak. Rosa was in complete control and Jake liked it more than he had ever imagined. She bit his lip, a small moan escaping from his throat.

"How far is your apartment?" she asked, her face barely an inch away from his.

Jake's voice was at a whisper, the moment making it hard for him to speak. "A two minute cab ride."

"Let's go." She intertwined her fingers with Jake's, pulling him toward the exit.

The next few minutes were a blur. They had continued in the cab what had been started in the bar and within what felt like seconds, had reached Jake's apartment. The only delay they had encountered was at his front door when he fumbled for his keys, his hands unsteady. The second the door opened, Rosa resumed control.

Grabbing Jake's arms from behind, as though handcuffing a perp like they had in the mock scenarios, she drew her tongue along his neck, sending electrical pulses through his entire body. Despite the alcohol that coursed through him, Jake was hyperaware and hypersensitive, his attention fully on the unexpected events that were unfolding. Rosa swung him around and pounced on him like a lion on a gazelle. She darted her tongue into his mouth, fighting with his for dominance. Although she had never been to his apartment before, she was guiding him towards his bedroom as though her primal instincts knew where to take her. Her hands snatched at his clothing, removing everything she could with an unadulterated eagerness. Her hands moved south, unbuttoning his jeans which were taught with his readiness. When they fell to the floor, she felt a moan escape from his lips, a small smile curling into the kiss.

Jake felt as though he was having a great, but intense and surreal dream. Her hand pushed him hard, the sudden contact of the bed startling him. Jake sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the woman before him. His voice was non existent as he looked her up and down, in complete awe. He could not believe this was happening. When he met her gaze, Rosa gave him a wry smile, his eyes widening at her allure.

Rosa raised her hand to the fastener on her leather jacket, unzipping it slowly, releasing her arms elegantly. Next her hands went to the zipper on her jeans, once again unhurriedly. Jake started to realize that she was teasing him, making his want for her unbearable. His jaw hung slack as wonderment engulfed his mind.

Seizing the hemline of the bottom of her top, she raised it over her head and it dropped to the floor, almost in slow motion. Rosa stood in front of Jake, her wavy hair accentuating her topline, moving towards him in a seductive manner. She climbed on top of him, only his boxers and her panties separating them. His hands wrapped themselves around her hips, the reconnection making him tense with excitement. Rosa tilted her face, and taking Jake aback, kissed him softly. The tenderness of the moment somehow made Jake want her even more than he already did.

He slowly fell backwards towards the bed, his arms enveloping her body to take the full weight of her against him. He ran his hands through her long hair, gently pushing it behind her ear. Rosa lifted her hips, one hand discarding her panties. Without saying a word, she signaled for him to follow suit, helping him pull his boxers over his engorged member.

Looking him full in the eyes, she lowered herself onto him. The contact made Jake inhale sharply, her warmth surrounding him. As she had done all night, Rosa took complete control. Starting teasingly slow, she progressively got faster and faster until she was at top speed. Taking in her freedom, and the dominance she had over him, was the most intensely beautiful moment of Jake's adult life.

Rosa clamped her hips down and leaned back, pushing Jake deeper into her. In time with her, he circled her clit with his thumb, helping to bring her to climax. Uninhibited, a intermittent scream escaped from her throat, her eyes squeezed shut as her body convulsed on top of him. Seeing her come was all Jake need to push himself over the edge.

Rosa fell back onto Jake's chest, their breathing synced as the rode out the last waves of their peak. She lay there for a few minutes, regaining her senses.

"That was...wow." Jake's voice was hoarse.

Although he could not see Rosa's face, Jake felt her smile on his skin. She raised her eyes to meet his, and, although she didn't say anything, he could see the same sentiment reflected in them. Rosa slowly lifted her hips, untangling herself from him. Sliding into the space next to him, she stayed silent. Jake turned to face her, a big smile plastered on his face.

"I guess I know you a little better now." he said with a small laugh.

Rosa raised her eyebrows. "Basic level stuff. Not important."

As abrupt as she was, Jake was really starting to like her. "You're kinda awesome Diaz."

A small smile appeared on her face. "Thanks Peralta."

"Your welcome."

As quickly as it had come, the smile had now gone. "But," she continued. "If you tell anyone about this, I will kick your ass. Got it?"

Raising two fingers into a salute, Jake replied. "Roger that."

The next morning when Jake woke up, Rosa had gone. No note left, in fact, no trace that she had been in his apartment at all.

"Maybe I did dream it after all."Jake said aloud to himself. With that, got ready for the day.

It was about 2.30pm when Jake finally had a chance to talk to Rosa.

"Wassup?" she said curtly.

"Those 1000 pushups the Sarge made us do almost killed me!" Jake said, his face twisted in a pained expression. "Especially after last night eh?"

Rosa's eyes went black with anger. Pulling him to one side, out of ear and eye shot of the other recruits, she growled at him. "I told you not to say anything!" Her face was curled into a snarl.

Jake held both hands up in defense. "I'm sorry. I wasn't sure whether I'd dreamt it or not. You were gone when I woke up and I wasn't sure whether it was the alcohol playing with my mind."

Rosa started to back off though her eyes still glared at him.

Jake continued, his voice quiet. "I am absolutely not going to tell anyone Diaz. I just wanted you to know that last night was...Truth be told, you are only the second woman I've ever been with in that way."

Rosa's face softened, though not enough to settle Jake.

"How about we make a deal." he offered.

Rosa's face changed into one of interest. "A deal?"

"Yeah" Jake proceeded. "If I do tell anyone, which I won't by the way, I'll do a thousand push ups. No questions asked."

Rosa started to smile. "And what's my end?"

Jake thought carefully then smiled. "If you ever tell the other guys I've only ever been with two women, you have to do the push ups. Agreed?"

Jake offered his hand to Rosa, who, after a moments pause, accepted. "Okay. A thousand push ups."

"One thousand push ups."

I am 100% a Peraltiago shipper but I do think that Rosa and Jake have such a great platonic relationship because something happened between them at the academy. That's how they can be truly friends. No sexual tension because they got the sexual tension out of the way early. Also thought it could have been the origins for the whole trust thing of 1000 push ups. Tell me what you think, either good or bad. All reviews welcome.


End file.
